The Jet Set
The Jet Set 'is the second episode of the first season of 90210, the reboot of Beverly Hills, 90210. It aired on The CW on September 2, 2008. The episode was written by Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah and directed by Wendey Stanzler. Plot In part two of the series premiere, Dixon must deal with jealous teammates on the lacrosse team and Annie breaks up with her boyfriend back home but soon meets a potential love interest. Dixon and the lacrosse team take matters into their own hands when West Beverly's rivals T.P. their school, with a little help from Navid. But when the rest of the lacrosse team turns against Dixon he learns that being on a team might not be all its cracked up to be. Annie is devastated when she breaks up with her boyfriend back home but she meets a dreamy new love interest in Beverly Hills and realises that dating is a little different in LA. Meanwhile, Harry and Debbie learn disturbing news about Harry's past. Synopsis Part of the two hour premiere begins the next morning. Grandma Tabitha spills her morning Long Island iced tea on her laptop and Debbie offers to take it to get repaired. Annie comes to the breakfast table crying as she and her Kansas boyfriend, Jason, just broke up. Harry pulls Debbie aside after breakfast and they discuss the news that Tracy Clarke broke to him last night. Before they can get into what this means for them they both get calls for their jobs. Harry finds out that West Beverly Hills High has been trashed by a rival school. The entire main hall has been filled with trash, toilet paper and graffiti. The lacrosse team is there and wanting revenge, but Harry tells them not to retaliate. Later in the day, Ethan talks to Naomi and gives her a rose and it seems like the on-again off-again couple are back on. George tries to fight with Ethan again, but Ethan only offers a hug and tells him everything is going to be ok. Annie tells Ethan about Jason and the break-up. Ethan offers to beat the guy up, but Annie tells him that Jason would kill him and this hurts Ethan's ego a little bit. Meanwhile, Annie hears a guy singing and goes to spy. She's not very smooth though as when she's spying she drops her books and the guy spots her. It turns out the singer is Ty Collins, the richest guy in school and resident heartbreaker. Later, Adrianna makes a scene by randomly singing in the middle of Mr. Matthew's lecture. Afterwards, Ryan asks what's going on with her. She tells him that she is distracted because she has a major audition coming up. He asks what that will mean if she gets the part and she tells him that she'll be making lots of money. He makes fun of her for that, asking what she'll spend it on; shoes, clothes, perhaps an expensive car she doesn't need? She tells him that she'll pay the mortgage because her mum can't. At lunch, Naomi Clark asks Annie if she and Silver enjoyed crashing the party. Naomi tells her that she didn't expect to see her there, what with all her morals and everything. Ryan makes his first advance toward Kelly offering half of his sandwich to her if she sits with him. Dixon tries to buddy up with Ethan and a couple other guys to get revenge against Palisades High, the high school that trashed West Beverly. Unfortunately for Dixon, they don't want anything to do with him since he's the Principal's kid. Annie eats lunch with Silver, but while she's eating Ty keeps staring at her. He comes over and asks if she wants to grab dinner tonight after rehearsal. After lunch the drama starts up again between Naomi and Silver. Apparently, she released a video blog telling everyone that Ethan cheated which humiliates the jilted Naomi. She goes straight to Ethan and slaps him infront of everyone. After school at the Peach Pit Naomi starts eyeing George. Dixon has Navid over to the mansion and they're playing video games and talking revenge against Palisades High. Just then Tabitha comes in and acts like she's clueless to what they're talking about. She casualy mentions that when Harry was in high school his friends got revenge on the rival school by letting pigs loose on their field. Annie calls her mum to ask if she can go out to dinner with Ty. She's actually already with him, but her mum doesn't know that. Debbie makes a deal with her, if she picks up Tabitha's computer and drops it off then she can go to dinner with Ty. Annie figures she'll have plenty of time but she's in for a big surprise because Ty's idea of dinner isn't exactly a burger at Hamburger Harry's. He drives them to an airport where they are to board a private jet and fly to San Francisco for dinner. Annie is thrilled but nervous about the idea so she calls Silver who reassures her that it's only an hour flight to San Francisco, which is basically the same as traffic in LA to get to dinner. Annie is still uncertain but she decides to take a risk and go with Ty anyway. During the flight Annie admits to Ty that she's "totally freaking out" and he jokingly admits he's freaking out too because the pilot is drunk. Sparks are flying between Kelly and Ryan. After school he asks if she wants to go to dinner. Kelly tells him that she would have to get a babysitter, which takes him a little by surprise since he didn't know that she had a kid. Kelly is prepared to let him off the hook but he bungles the whole thing trying to assure it's ok because "everyone comes with some baggage." Kelly responds that her child is not baggage. He tries to apologise but he continues to make an ass of himself and they leave it at that. Navid takes Dixon to his dad's work to get some pigs for their revenge. It turns out that Navid's dad is a major porn producer and "work" is a porn set. Dixon wants to stay and watch but Navid scratches that idea, post-haste. Meanwhile, Ty and Annie have a spectacular time in San Francisco having dinner and taking in the sights. Another original cast member makes a big appearance. Brenda Walsh returns and she and Kelly have dinner together at the Peach Pit, which isn't exactly it's former fifties diner. Brenda even mentions Brandon, who is in Belize right now, probably covering some major story. Kelly remarks that those Walsh kids can't settle down for anything. The old frenemies apologise to each other for wasting a lot of time over the years and Brenda missing watching Kelly's son, Sammy, grow up. They both agree to spend a lot more time together. Navid, Dixon, Ethan and a couple other guys go to Palisades High and let the pigs loose. They put West Beverly High jerseys on the pigs to make sure they leave their mark. Naomi and George share some drinks and start cuddling up to one another. Making out ensues and it looks like Naomi is getting her revenge on Ethan. Meanwhile, Annie and Ty come back from San Francisco and upon landing Annie gets some bad news. Her grandma, Tabitha, has been in a car accident. She's fine, but it's Annie's fault that she was driving at all as she forgot to pick up her laptop from the repair shop. Annie apologises to her parents but fails to mention that she was in San Francisco. She then goes to apologise to her grandmother who is visiting with a friend, Ethan's grandma. Ethan is there as well, so he and Annie go talk to each other by the pool. They reminisce about their first meeting two years ago and the fun they had that summer. The next day Harry calls the lacrosse team in because he heard about what happened at Palisades with the pigs. He tells the team that if no one admits to the prank then the whole team will be punished and won't play this season. The team is enraged. Later, Harry calls Dixon in and forces him to tell him who pulled the prank. Dixon admits he did it and claims he was the only one involved. His punishment is that he may be suspended. Later, Ethan and Navid feel horrible that Dixon is taking all the heat so they come forward too. Word is going around school about George and Naomi. Adrianna goes to her major audition but when it comes time to actually do the audition she bails. Back at school she tells everyone that she did it and she's in the top two for the part. Meanwhile, Annie finally gets Silver to open up about why she and Naomi hate each other. The reason is that Silver's dad had an affair with her mum's best friend and Erin found out about it before her mum. She told only one person, her best friend, Naomi who promised she wouldn't tell anyone. Instead she told everyone and her mum found out and "everything I was afraid would happen, happened." Her parents aren't together anymore and now Jackie is a major alcoholic and a mean one at that. While she's doing laundry Debbie finds matches with San Francisco printed on them and figures out what Annie was up to last night. Annie tries to make excuses that she was heartbroken over Jason and needed to escape, but Debbie is still mad and tells Annie that she can't trust her. That night, Ethan and Naomi meet and Ethan confronts her about the rumours of her liason with George. He can't believe that she could do that, and with George of all people. He then tells her that he realises now why he cheated on her to begin with, he wanted out. She asks if he's breaking up with her and he tells her, "I'm breaking up with us." At home, Dixon and Harry talk and Dixon gets grounded from just about everything, and the same goes for world traveller Annie. Debbie and Harry talk as they're drifting off to sleep. Harry tells Debbie that maybe it was a mistake to move back to Beverly Hills and if she wants to move at any point she should just let him know. They agree they should give it some more time. Harry is also confused of how to deal with Tracy and the son they share that was given up for adoption long ago. Ryan heads to Kelly's house, but Brenda answers the door. She and Kelly were drinking wine and catching up. Kelly comes out and Ryan hands her flowers, and a hat for her son. He says he'll leave now since she has company, but just then Brenda offers to babysit so that Kelly and Ryan can go out. Kelly is unsure about abandoning Brenda but after reassurances from Brenda, she accepts her old friend's offer. As the episode is ending Ty shows up at Annie's window and they make out. Ethan walks up the driveway holding a stuffed animal and sees that they are kissing and so he leaves. Cast 'Starring *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson 'Recurring' *Kellan Lutz as George Evans *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Adam Gregory as Ty Collins 'Special Guest Star' *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio 'Guest Starring' *Linda Grey as Victoria Brewer *Michael Piccirilli as Antonio Garrett *Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson *Meghan Markle as Wendy *Brooklyn Sudano as Miss Austin *Brandon Michael Vayda as Mike *Chantelle Barry as Nina *Cherilyn Wilson as Morgan *Bobby Gold as Cammy *Chuck Hittinger as Steve *Andy Podare as Brent Music *"Ain't We Famous" by Brendan's Band *"Fly Away" by Jessica Lowndes (sung by Adrianna Tate-Duncan) *"Come Out of the Shade" by The Perishers *"Coming Home" by The 88 *"Daydreamer" by Adele *"Gravity" by Luscious Redhead *"Great DJ" by The Ting Tings *"I Always Knew" by Jem *"I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz *"Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf *"Live Forever" by Brendan McCreary *"Lucid Dreams" by Franz Ferdinand *"Never Gets Enough" by Luscious Redhead *"Outlaw Mix 2" by Astronaut on Vacation *"Shake It" by Metro Station *"Try It Again" by The Hives *"Young One" by Mackabella Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes